


The Only Man

by mznaughty01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random Alpha sniffing around his in heat dad? Jensen was not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Man

Jensen hated that he was forced to spend every other weekend at his father’s house. The arrangement had been in effect since the time he’d been in diapers, made long before Jensen was old enough to voice his own opinion on the goddamn matter (because it would’ve been _no, hell no_ ), as part of the custody agreement between his dad and his father.

His hatred stemmed from a combination of his reluctance to be away from his dad, an unclaimed and unmated Omega, and his intense dislike of the Alpha that was his father. His dad had no one but Jensen to depend on while his father had a whole other family in his life now. A whole other family that had been started while his parents were still married and ended up being the driving factor behind the high school sweethearts’ divorce.

When he was younger, Jensen had resented his younger siblings from his father’s new marriage. It had been hard for him to accept Ryan and Kylee having the loving two parent household he’d always wanted, that all of his friends at school had, while Jensen had grown up seeing only his dad every day and his father for three days twice a month. Once Jensen had understood his anger at his brother and sister was misplaced, he’d transferred it to his father’s pretty Beta wife, but that hadn’t lasted very long either. Sarah had been an unwitting homewrecker and had always been decent to Jensen and respectful to his dad (aside from the whole _I banged your husband and, whoopsie, we got a baby on the way_ thing).

Not too long after that, Jensen realized who, and only who, deserved his anger.

His father.

Who’d lied to Jensen’s dad about late nights at work and weekend long meetings. Who’d lied to Sarah about being single and unattached. Who’d broken his husband’s spirit and had damn near annihilated his self-worth from what his dad’s mom used to say.

And Jensen had the pleasure of spending every other weekend with the prick. On the complete opposite side of town from his dad, where Jensen preferred to be.

Headphones jammed in his ears, volume turned up to eardrum rupturing, Jensen lay on his back in the middle of the bed with his fingers threaded together and cupped underneath his head. He stared at the white popcorn dotted ceiling of the bedroom in his father’s house that was designated as his on the weekends he came around and as the guest bedroom at all other times. Should just be considered the guest bedroom year round, because that’s all Jensen would ever be, a guest, in this house with its perfect little family.

Which was way more than what he wanted to be.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen saw the door open, but he continued to bob his head in time to his music and ignored his father entering the room. Maybe this would be the time the man got the point that Jensen could care less about him or, if not now, hopefully he would get it sometime within the next two years so Jensen didn’t have to keep going through this every other weekend bullshit until he turned eighteen. Yeah, if it happened like Jensen wanted, he would miss Ryan and Kylee, Sarah as well, but frequent phone calls and the occasional movie and dinner would suffice, minus one Mark Pelligrino, thank you very fucking much.

The urge to kick his father in the nuts when he tapped Jensen on his ankle to get his attention was strong, but Jensen overcame it. Instead, he rolled his head so he faced his father while yanking out his earbuds. “What?”

His father flashed a tight, closed mouthed smile that was nothing more than a front for gritted teeth. “Haven’t seen you all day.”

“Funny, because I’ve been right here.” Jensen pulled his left hand from beneath his head and used it to make a vague motion to indicate the bedroom in general.

Washed out blues sparked with anger. “Exactly, you’ve hardly bothered to leave your room. Except to eat, piss, shit and eat some more. Same as every time you come over.”

“Well, a man does have his needs.” Left unsaid was if Jensen’s body didn’t require those needs be taken care of in order to operate, then he would never leave the bedroom from the time he arrived late on Friday nights until the time he left at the crack of dawn on Sunday mornings.

Pushing a hand through his dirty blond hair, his father sighed. “Look, Jensen, I know you have a problem with me.” He chuckled. “Believe me, I know exactly how hard it is being a young Alpha living in the house of another Alpha, under another Alpha’s rules.”

Jensen didn’t try to disguise his snort of disgust. He was pretty sure even if he had been born a Beta or an Omega, he would have still thought his father was a shitty excuse for a human being and would have had no interest in doing anything the man said or requested of him. “That’s got nothing to do with my problem with you, pops.”

And it didn’t. This was his father’s house and Jensen felt no need to assert his authority here.

He already had a house where he was Alpha. A house with a receptive Omega Jensen had slowly, but surely, been staking his claim to.

“Then what _is_ your issue with me?”

“You _really_ don’t want to go there.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I probably don’t. I’m sure I can guess.” His father hitched up his khakis and sat down on the side of the bed, at the foot. He crossed one ankle over a knee. “Hard as it may be for you to believe, Jensen, I actually didn’t come up here to fight with you.”

“So why are you here then?”

“Just wanted to see how you were doing...I ran into your Aunt Megan just now, while I was out at the grocery store. She was all too happy to inform me that your dad has finally decided to start dating again, actually _has_ a date over to the house right at this very moment.”

In a single move, Jensen was off the bed, on his feet, and in his father’s face. “The hell do you mean _my dad has a date over to the house right at this very moment_?”

Because that was news to Jensen. His dad did not date. Ever. Never had, never would—it had always been the two of them against the world.

It was an unspoken agreement there was no need for some dumbass fucktard to come around and screw shit up. Things worked fine the way they were and if it wasn’t broken, then there was no need to try and fucking fix it.

Expression hard and tone cold, his father answered, “Look, boy, this is my house. And you would do good to remember that and to get out of—”

“Gladly.” Jensen ran his hand over the front pocket of the jeans he wore to make sure he had both his cell phone and his keys. He grabbed his duffel off the floor where he’d flung it the night before and was down the stairs and out the door and in his truck in thirty seconds flat.

His father popped his head out the open window of the bedroom Jensen had vacated moments before and yelled, “Jensen! Get your ass back in here! _Jensen_!”

So wasn’t happening. Jensen rolled down the driver’s side window of the gift his father had given to him on his sixteenth birthday two months ago in another of his misguided attempts to buy Jensen’s affection long enough to flick the man off. Then he tore out of the driveway with a screech of tires, the smell of burnt rubber left in his wake. After making the turn onto the entrance ramp to the freeway that would take him home, Jensen dug his cell out of his pocket and unplugged his headphones so he could connect his phone to the wire leading to his ride’s Auxiliary port instead.

The last song he had been listening to blared through the speakers of his brand new F-150 (craptastic father, awesome taste), but mellow wasn’t going to cut it right now. Scrolling through his playlist, Jensen located a song that fit his mood.

_When all is said and done_  
 _And dead does he love you_  
 _The way that I do_  
 _Breathing in lightning_  
 _Tonight's for fighting_  
 _I feel the hurt so physical_

All the way home, Jensen listened to _Think Twice_. Anytime the music player app on his phone switched to the next track, he restarted the song. Eve 6’s lyrics burned through his brain, into his soul. They reflected every twisted emotion the thought of his dad dating evoked, with one noticeable difference.

Jensen had no intention of trying to grin and bear any fucking thing if there was another man trespassing in his domain. Which there more than likely was, if the unknown luxury car sitting on the street was any indication.

God-fucking-damn it.

Before he was even aware of moving, Jensen was in the house and outside the closed door of the master bedroom. He could hear the loud moans from within and could smell the pheromones heavy in the air.

His dad wasn’t in there with just any man.

His dad was in there with a fucking Alpha.

And his dad was in the very beginnings of a motherfucking _heat_. The very first heat he’d ever gone through for as far back as Jensen could remember.

The door banged against the wall of the bedroom as Jensen flung it open, causing the man on top of his dad to spring off and fall to the floor. He jumped to his feet and, wide eyed, looked from Jensen to his dad. “This your kid you were telling me about, Jay?” His attention flicked back to Jensen, the sour smell of his fear spiking as he took a single step back. “Jesus fuck, you never said anything about the boy being full grown _or_ him being an Alpha.”

“Consider yourself educated,” Jensen said as he entered the room, stopping right inside. His stare never wavered from the man who was still dressed from the waist down and currently getting himself all tangled up in his t-shirt as he tried to get his top half covered as well.

“Hey, Jay, I’m just going to, uh, I’m just going to go,” the man babbled once dressed. “I think you and your son need to talk. I’ll just catch, ah, yeah, I’ll just catch up with you later...or something.”

As the other Alpha made his cautious approach, Jensen stepped to the side of the door’s opening to let him pass. But before the man left, Jensen’s arm shot out, fist connecting hard with the casing opposite him to block the asshat’s exit. He leaned close to the man, teeth bared, and said, “No, you won’t.” As soon as Jensen was no longer in his way, the man gulped then darted out the room. It was only on hearing the slamming of the steel security door at the front of the house that Jensen focused his attention on his dad. “Him? _Seriously_?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be,” his dad started, then stopped. His hazel eyes were lust blown and the effort he made to try and separate his mind from what was going on in and with his body was obvious.

Jensen didn’t bother to tell his dad he’d totally missed the mark. He was trying to have a conversation with Jensen of the concerned parental kind... _while still naked_. And the sight of his dad’s muscled form and hard, straining cock was too enjoyable a sight for Jensen to risk screwing it up.

It was also something Jensen had been planning to claim as his own for the longest fucking time.

His dad swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, before he said, “Aren’t you supposed to be at your father’s?”

Jensen approached the bed, steps slow and measured. “Yeah, I won’t be going back over there.”

“Did something happen?”

A huff of amusement left Jensen. “You could say that.”

His dad pushed himself up on his elbows, concern battling the intense heat that held him firm in its grip. “What, Jensen? Did Mark, shit, did he—”

“Tell me that my dad had some other Alpha up in my house while I wasn’t here?” On reaching the bed, Jensen trailed his fingers up the sheet covered king size mattress, fingers bumping against the heated skin of his dad’s leg at irregular intervals. “Yep, he sure did.”

Groaning, his dad fell back down flat on his back, long brown hair fanned out on the pillow under his head. The perfect halo for his flushed, sweaty face. “You need to go back—”

“Already told you. _Not_ going back.”

Voice nothing but a whisper, his dad said, “But you _can’t_ be here right now.”

A grin spread across Jensen’s face. “Can’t think of another place I’d rather be.” He climbed up on the bed and on top of his dad, straddling him. He lowered his head and licked a path up his dad’s chest, stopping when his mouth was at his dad’s ear to growl, “Than with my hot Omega, taking care of him and helping him through his heat like his Alpha is supposed to.”

“Jensen...”

“Giving him everything he needs.”

“Oh, God.”

“Giving him everything he wants. What we both _want_.”

“ Jensen, _please_.”

“Well, since you begged so prettily.” Jensen adjusted his position so one of his legs was between his dad’s spread open thighs. Hands braced for support on either side of the pillow cushioning his dad’s head, Jensen ground his jean covered erection against his dad’s naked one, keeping the pressure constant but light to prevent chafing.

Lids screwed shut, his dad undulated his hips in countermotion to Jensen. He thrust when Jensen retreated, low moan of want in his throat, retreated when Jensen thrust with a deep groan of desire rumbling through his chest. Bottom lip clenched tight between the rows of his top and bottom teeth, a loud whoosh of air rushed out of him as he drenched Jensen’s crotch and stomach with his musky release.

Jensen grabbed hold of his dad’s twitching member, stroking him through his orgasm. And after the final weak stream spurted out of the softening cock, more dribble than anything else, he slid down the body under him, using his tongue as he went to clean up the smears of salty, white fluid which stained his dad’s tanned flesh. The muscles of his dad’s toned stomach fluttered in response to the attention.

Sitting up on his knees, Jensen placed his hands at the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it up and off. He stopped to admire the handsome, relaxed face of the man who had carried and nourished him inside his body for nine months sixteen years ago. A pair of sated ambers met his perusal, the heat simmering and smoldering in the back of those pretty eyes, banked but not yet satisfied.

“So, dad, you ready to quit bullshitting like we haven’t been working our way towards this for months now—for years?” Jensen asked as he got back with the program and tugged his shirt over his head. He tossed it over the edge of the bed, to the ground. “Like I’m not the reason you went off BC? Like I’m not the reason you wanted to go into this heat?”

“This is wrong, we...we...” His dad broke eye contact, rolling his head to one side. “We shouldn’t.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, because we should.” Thumb and forefinger cradling his dad’s chin, Jensen turned his head back to where it had been and when his dad met his gaze again he ducked down to place a soft kiss on his abused lower lip. “You know I would’ve stomped the shit out of that Alpha if you had let him sample what’s mine, right?”

His dad burst out into loud laughter. “You never have shared well with other Alphas.”

“Fuck, no, I don’t. And especially not when it comes to you. Who was he anyways?”

“Nobody. Nobody important.”

“Fucking pussy if I’ve ever seen one.” Serious, Jensen added, “I promise you right here and now that I’m going to be fucking my baby into you tonight. And I will do my damndest to play nice with our son or daughter, even if he or she does turn out to be an Alpha. And I will always do right by him or her.”

Jensen would also always do right by his dad. But that didn’t need to be said. The deep emotion glistening in his dad’s eyes said he’d heard Jensen’s undeclared promise loud and clear.

No, Jensen would never be going back to the house of the Alpha that was his father ever again. Because before the night was done, Jensen would be a mated Alpha himself, the custody agreement rendered null and void. In the eyes of the law, Jensen would be his own man, under the parental authority of no one else.

Damn, Jensen _really_ couldn’t wait to bury his knot deep inside his dad to solidify that bond. Being mated to the only man who meant something to him? Having that man bear his baby? Not having to continue dealing with his dickwad of a father every other weekend?

The perks of being mated were going to be fucking phenomenal.


End file.
